During planning and optimization of a mobile communications network, a more commonly used method is using a network planning simulation tool to perform network planning and optimization. In a procedure of simulating a network by using the simulation tool, important engineering parameters of a base station antenna are required, such as a geographical location, height, a mechanical azimuth, and a mechanical downtilt angle of a communications base station antenna. In addition, accuracy of these parameters directly affects accuracy of a simulation result and affects precision of a network parameter adjustment.
Currently, after the base station antenna is erected, the engineering parameters of the base station antenna, such as the geographical location, the height, the mechanical azimuth, and the mechanical downtilt angle of the base station antenna, are collected and manually recorded by engineering personnel using a carried external device onsite. This method requires that the engineering personnel operate onsite, resulting in low efficiency and high costs. In addition, after data is collected, a subsequent data transmission link is complicated, accuracy and timeliness are poor, and real-time monitoring cannot be performed on the engineering parameter of the base station antenna.